


let's consider this lesson learned

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry, why, why is this my ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're married.<br/>(you shouldn't have to remind yourself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's consider this lesson learned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super fond of this and doesn't quite feel complete, but I've been sitting on it as is for a week, so it's as complete as it's gonna get!
> 
> Title from "Girl at Home" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: still don't own shit.

you're married.  
you have a lovely wife to come home to who you love very much.  
but  
you can't stop thinking about dark curls  
and red lips  
and soft, bruised skin.  
about pencil skirts  
and blazers  
and what may lie be-  
no.  
no,  
you need to stop.  
you're married.  
you're.  
married.  
you have all you could ever need waiting for you at home.  
but you're human,  
merely a man.  
you can't help wandering eyes  
and wandering thoughts.  
you really can't help the first look.  
(but)  
[it's really up to you for there to be a second]  
{or third.}  
it's not like it matters, though.  
there's no chance those thoughts will go anywhere.  
it's not like you'll act on them,  
no matter how much you want to-  
you're married.  
you shouldn't want to.  
you're married, for God's sake.  
(you shouldn't have to remind yourself.)


End file.
